Nightmares
by jaimed1968
Summary: She thought that the night of her death was the worse nightmare of her life!


This little one-shot is for the awesome Animaker131 based on a drawing that she had done a while ago. I'd like to thank her for this challenge of writing a story based on a drawing. It was a challenge... and I think that I've done a fair job.

I don't own the characters, just the plot of this wonderful story.

* * *

Nightmares

Snarls rent the night, as she panted in exertion to put one foot in front of the other. She could hear them coming, their heavy breathing with tongues lolling from their mouths, saliva dripping from blood slathered jaws. With one chocolate eye she looked over her shoulder, only to scream as she fell over an unseen tree root. Blood swelled to the surface of her skinned knees as she hastily moved to get back to her feet, tearing her already ruined kimono.

A howl of longing and urgency filled the air as the pack of wolves caught the scent of her fresh blood in the air. Doubling their efforts they sped toward her, unhindered by the dense undergrowth due to their massive size. The lead wolf, a huge alpha male with gleaming yellow eyes was the first to spy the young girl. His entire being begged to bath in her blood, to have it coursing down his throat to quench his thirst. With a burst of speed he tackled the young ward, his jaws quickly wrapping around her throat in a crushing manner as they tumbled to the ground.

Her scream cut off in mid stream, the little girl looked toward the devil only to see her worst fear, a huge white dog. Tears streamed from her eyes as she soundlessly worked her lips in denial. "He'd never hurt me," she thought frantically as she fought the crushing jaws and ripping claws.

Undeterred by his fighting meal, the demon dog moved his mouth from about her throat to the soft, tender belly, ripping it open in one bite. Viscera spilled onto the dew slicked grass, turning the green to nearly black in blood as death slowly stilled the fighting girl. As her eyes closed for the last time, with the pressure released upon her neck she screamed. A sound so haunting that it shamed all other sounds as it played through the night. Not even the screech owls made a sound as they mourned her loss.

Sitting bolt upright from her bed at Ah-Un's feet, Rin wiped the sweat from her face. It had happened again, the same nightmare of her death, only that she wasn't save by Lord Sesshomaru, but rather he was the one who had killed her. "He'd never hurt me," she said to herself quietly as she looked around the clearing trying to reassure herself. She noticed that he was gone, as was usual at night nowadays. Jaken lay upon Ah-Un's saddle, upon his back, snoring for all to hear. "No wonder Lord Sesshomaru ever stayed around at night with all the racked Master Jaken was making," she thought with a bit of a giggle.

Feeling the sudden urge of the call of nature, Rin slipped from her bed, arms wrapped around her as she realized how cold it was away from the big demon. She slipped off into the woods, fog appearing as the temperature dropped and the ground warmed the dew. It was thick as rice by the time she finished her business. Quickly she tried to find her way back to her companions, only to become horribly lost. Wrapping her arms around herself once more for warmth, Rin thought of all the wonderful things that Lord Sesshomaru had bestowed upon her, such as a life without pain, or hunger and a loving companion in the two-headed demon.

Suddenly a snarl to her left and a movement in the bushes to her right caught her off guard. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she inquired meekly.

Another snarl joined the first, deeper and more menacing as two huge black shapes materialized before her. Yellow eyes gleamed with deadly intent as the wolves moved ever so slowly closer. Realizing the sudden danger she was in, Rin turned and ran back toward where she had come from. Thrilled by the chance to have a fresh tender meal, the wolves bayed as they took off, claws digging into the soft ground as they chased their dinner.

Her little legs churned as she ran her heart near to exploding as the blood and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Rin's eyes blurred as she prayed for her lord to find her in her need. She hoped that she'd come across Ah-Un and Jaken, knowing that they would protect her, but she feared that she was lost and would never be able to say how much she loved them.

Suddenly a huge white paw sat down before in the grass as a deep throated rumble coursed through the air. Red menacing eyes glared down at her from dizzying heights. A scream ripped from her throat at the thought that her worst fears were coming true. Frozen in fear, she whimpered as the massive muzzle moved toward her lithe form, taking in her exquisite scent of innocence.

Unaware of the sudden peril to their lives, the two massive wolves charged headlong into the clearing only to skid to a halt at the sight of the massive three legged dog demon before them. With a snap of his massive jaws in authority the duo whined and whimpered their submission to the dog demon, knowing that their meal was not to be. The deep throated growl sounded once more from the massive white chest, sending the duo scurrying away, their tail between their legs as the ran from the area.

Turning his attention to the young girl before him, he transformed to his humanoid form, with his long silver hair trailing down his legs in a flowing curtain. Transfixed in fear and awe, Rin suddenly felt ashamed by her fears of her beloved Lord Sesshomaru ever hurting her like the wolves had done so long ago. Tears streamed down her face as she turned away from his handsome yet stoic features.

Sensing that something was bothering his young ward, Sesshomaru knelt to her level, no trace of emotion upon his face as he said, "Rin… Look at me."

Hearing her name upon his lips, joy filled her heart as she wiped the tears from her face. She turned toward her beloved Lord, though her arm remained over her face, deeply ashamed of her fears as he asked, "What is wrong?"

"A nightmare, Lord Sesshomaru… just a nightmare," she replied. Knowing that there was more to it, but not wanting to press the issue, he took her tender young hand in his as he pulled her to his person. Gently he cradled her in his arm, and carried her back to the group all thoughts of drop kicking Jaken into the next century thick on his mind.

With an ear pressed to his chest, Rin smiled slightly as she heard his heart beat, knowing that she'd caused him a bit of a fright. "Yes, my Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt me," she thought contently as his heart played a lullaby, putting her to sleep.


End file.
